You Can Run but You Can't Hide
by SpellboundX
Summary: Raven wakes up from a dream one night screaming. She has news, but it's not something she wants to share with the Titans. Trigon has returned! What will this mean for Earth, and can the Teen Titans stop it?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She kept running, even though it was useless and she knew it. She swerved around stalagmites and crystal pools of ice-cold water.

"Come back, silly girl," the demon taunted her. "Come back to me."

"Never," she panted. She glanced behind her, but all she saw was a shadow: her own. Then out of the blue, a red hand with curved black nails shot out from the floor and made a grab for her cloak.

"No!" she yelled, jumping out of the way just in time. "I'll never help you!" The hand retracted into the shadows, and she stopped. Panting, she put her hands on her knees and took in deep, ragged breaths.

Then the cave disappeared. All she could see was darkness. Then there were four red eyes. They found her, and a demonic laugh boomed in her head. She tried to cover her ears, but she couldn't move. No, she thought stubbornly, I will _not_ give in.

The darkness receded, almost recoiled, from her. Just as she thought, I'm winning, a dark form crashed into her side, knocking the breath out of her and slamming her into a wall.

She found she could move and pushed herself to her feet, clutching her throbbing right arm with her left. The object hit her again, and again, hurting her more and more each time. "You will bow to me," the voice bellowed, "and there is nothing you can do about it!"

All she could say was "No…" Then the form of a giant, a red demon with horns and hooves appeared and laughed a great, mean chuckle that rattled her bones. "You will help me, and then you will die."

"NOOOO!!"


	2. The Scream

**Chapter Two: Nevermore is No More**

Where was Nevermore? It had always been here. It was her mind! How could it just simply not be here? Raven was baffled.

She looked around. Although it had never been a happy or pleasant place, her mind had always been _there_. Maybe, she thought sarcastically, I really am loosing my mind.

All she saw now was open night sky, devoid of all but the most distant planets and stars. No cliffs, or long walkway suspended in midair. Just empty sky and Raven, floating in the abyss.

There boomed a demonic laugh from somewhere in the dark night sky. "Where are you," snarled Raven. "I know you're there somewhere. What have you done to my mind? Come out! I'm not afraid of you."

"Sssssssilly girl," hissed Trigon's voice. "It's not me you should be afraid of."

A red cloaked figure appeared in front of Raven's nose. She backpedaled hastily, but Trigon's part of her mind held its place. It opened four red eyes and bared pointed fangs.

"It's you."

XXXXXXXXXX

The mirror blasted Raven out. She hit her bed with a heavy _thump_ that knocked the wind out of her. She sat there panting for a moment, then her brain started working. Where was Nevermore? What did Trigon have to do with it? How did this connect to her dream? She shook her head. She would figure this out later, but now all she wanted was some herbal tea.

Raven glanced at her clock. The time read 5:48 AM. No one would be up this early, after being up even earlier when they heard her scream, and she didn't feel like being around anyone right now.

She got up from her bed, but immediately crumbled to the floor. Her left side was on fire!! I must have hit the bed harder than I thought, she thought grimly while biting her bottom lip from the pain. Slowly she straightened up until she was standing.

In the kitchen, Raven found that there was no tea left. Perfect, she thought gloomily. Guess I'll just make hot chocolate. She heated the water and poured the powder, stirring it absently.

Then she heard a rustling sound behind her. She spun around, circles of dark energy forming around her fists. The light clicked on, and Robin entered. When he saw her in her defensive pose, his eyes widened behind his mask and he held up his hands. "Whoa, Raven!" he said. "It's just me!"

Raven lowered her hands. "Sorry," she mumbled. "You scared me." She looked at the floor.

Robin laughed. "You think I scared you? Think if I come into the kitchen in the middle of the night and see you standing there, ready to attack! I thought I was going to go into cardiac arrest!" Raven laughed with him. "I would be scared too," she said.

Robin sat down on one of the barstools and patted the one next to him. Raven took the invitation and sat down, her mug of hot chocolate clasped in between her hands. "What brings you here at five in the morning?" Robin asked her.

Raven took a loud and meaningful sip of her drink and raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled. "I don't think that was the only reason you didn't go back to bed like the rest of us." The smile faded, and he got up to make a cup of hot chocolate for himself. "Something's bothering you, Raven. I wish you would tell me."

She looked down at her drink and replied in her usual monotone, "Nothing's bothering me, Robin. I just couldn't sleep."

He finished making his drink in silence, then came and sat back down next to her. "Raven, I-." She opened her mouth to tell him she was fine, but he shook his head. "I'm not going to argue with you," he told her. "I just want you to know that the team and I are here and we are your friends. You can tell us anything." With that, he got up and left with his hot chocolate.

Raven sat in the kitchen for a while longer, but when her drink got cold, she poured it out and went back to her room.


	3. Nevermore is No More

**Chapter Two: Nevermore is No More**

Where was Nevermore? It had always been here. It was her mind! How could it just simply not be here? Raven was baffled.

She looked around. Although it had never been a happy or pleasant place, her mind had always been _there_. Maybe, she thought sarcastically, I really am loosing my mind.

All she saw now was open night sky, devoid of all but the most distant planets and stars. No cliffs, or long walkway suspended in midair. Just empty sky and Raven, floating in the abyss.

There boomed a demonic laugh from somewhere in the dark night sky. "Where are you," snarled Raven. "I know you're there somewhere. What have you done to my mind? Come out! I'm not afraid of you."

"Sssssssilly girl," hissed Trigon's voice. "It's not me you should be afraid of."

A red cloaked figure appeared in front of Raven's nose. She backpedaled hastily, but Trigon's part of her mind held its place. It opened four red eyes and bared pointed fangs.

"It's you."

XXXXXXXXXX

The mirror blasted Raven out. She hit her bed with a heavy _thump_ that knocked the wind out of her. She sat there panting for a moment, then her brain started working. Where was Nevermore? What did Trigon have to do with it? How did this connect to her dream? She shook her head. She would figure this out later, but now all she wanted was some herbal tea.

Raven glanced at her clock. The time read 5:48 AM. No one would be up this early, after being up even earlier when they heard her scream, and she didn't feel like being around anyone right now.

She got up from her bed, but immediately crumbled to the floor. Her left side was on fire!! I must have hit the bed harder than I thought, she thought grimly while biting her bottom lip from the pain. Slowly she straightened up until she was standing.

In the kitchen, Raven found that there was no tea left. Perfect, she thought gloomily. Guess I'll just make hot chocolate. She heated the water and poured the powder, stirring it absently.

Then she heard a rustling sound behind her. She spun around, circles of dark energy forming around her fists. The light clicked on, and Robin entered. When he saw her in her defensive pose, his eyes widened behind his mask and he held up his hands. "Whoa, Raven!" he said. "It's just me!"

Raven lowered her hands. "Sorry," she mumbled. "You scared me." She looked at the floor.

Robin laughed. "You think I scared you? Think if I come into the kitchen in the middle of the night and see you standing there, ready to attack! I thought I was going to go into cardiac arrest!" Raven laughed with him. "I would be scared too," she said.

Robin sat down on one of the barstools and patted the one next to him. Raven took the invitation and sat down, her mug of hot chocolate clasped in between her hands. "What brings you here at five in the morning?" Robin asked her.

Raven took a loud and meaningful sip of her drink and raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled. "I don't think that was the only reason you didn't go back to bed like the rest of us." The smile faded, and he got up to make a cup of hot chocolate for himself. "Something's bothering you, Raven. I wish you would tell me."

She looked down at her drink and replied in her usual monotone, "Nothing's bothering me, Robin. I just couldn't sleep."

He finished making his drink in silence, then came and sat back down next to her. "Raven, I-." She opened her mouth to tell him she was fine, but he shook his head. "I'm not going to argue with you," he told her. "I just want you to know that the team and I are here and we are your friends. You can tell us anything." With that, he got up and left with his hot chocolate.

Raven sat in the kitchen for a while longer, but when her drink got cold, she poured it out and went back to her room.


End file.
